Glitched
by Fuuga Kumi
Summary: They paused, staring at each other for a long moment. Sora. Kairi. Oh my God! I'm a GIRL? A girl that you hated in the game at that. From the creator that brought you 'Of You and Me' strikes again with an OC story filled with amusing gender bender moments


**Glitched**

From the twisted mind that brought you disturbing gender-benders like "Opposite Me" and it's remake "Of You and Me" and the yet to be released "Anything You can Do" now comes "Glitched" not your normal OC story.

I heart you 'Takeru' I'm pretty sure you know who you are.

_Thunk_ The television set rocked precariously backwards, shaking the tiny yellow cat nick-knack resting on top of it.

_Thunk_. This time, the channels flipped sporadically, the television threatening to topple over and squash the girl under it.

"Fuu, it's not going to work." Sighed Takeru, sitting on Fuu's rather dilapidated mattress with his friend's small peach kitten resting on his lap. "So give it a rest already?" the pretty blonde boy requested, regarding his younger friend with bored chestnut eyes.

_Thunk_. Fuu jumped at the t.v. again. "You don't know that. Weirder things have happened here." She explained, lunging herself at the screen again.

_Thunk_

The brunette girl was ricocheted backwards, landing hard against her bed, her messy blondish-red hair flipped over in her face. She sat, defeated for a moment, attempting to blow the hair out of her hazel eyes.

Takeru leaned over, eliciting a meow of protest from the sleeping cat. "Give up yet?"

_Thunk_

The boy shook his head sadly. "You're going to give yourself a brain aneurism or something."

Fuu grinned cheekily at him. "I will not. I might give myself a concussion though. Then I can dream I'm in the game!" she sighed excitedly.

Suddenly, the sleepy peach cat sat up, pouncing onto Fuu's shoulder and attacking the television screen, only to slide off and fall with a graceless _thunk_ much like her owner.

A peal of exhausted laughter. "See? Even Sora wants to go!"

Takeru scooped the cat up again, ignoring her wildish meows. "Sora is a cat. Cats attack things at random." He tugged Fuu away from her ready-to-pounce position by the back of her shirt. "And you need sleep, I think you're starting to show signs of insanity."

"No!" Whined Fuu, waving madly at nothing, "I want to go meet Sora and Riku and pinch their butts!"

A snort from her captor, "Don't we all. Now get some sleep."

She was yanked, rather rudely in her opinion, into the bed and a blanket was immediately thrown over her.

Fuu crossed her arms, huffing "fine. Good night Takeru."

There was a light, a painfully bright, white light. Fuu whimpered, pulling a pillow over her head. "Takeru, you fussed at me now go to sleep please." She requested sleepily.

"Fuu wake up!" Takeru hissed, shaking her shoulders quickly.

The sixteen year old snorted, sitting up and looking around with bleary eyes. "Wha?" she whined.

"You're t.v. is doing something weird." And to prove his point, the television emitted a high pitched whining.

Then there was nothing, no white screen, no noise. It went black.

Fuu was fully awake now, pushing herself backwards against her friend and both of them into the wall.

"Oh my God, this is when that freaky little girl comes out of the well." Whimpered Fuu.

Takeru sat behind her, holding his breath, he sincerely hoped she wasn't right.

The screen flickered quickly through all the colors in the spectrum, flashing faster and faster with each second.

Fuu sounded like she was hyperventilating. "Takeru, I love you, you're my best friend in the world and I'm at least glad I'm not dying alone."

Momentarily taken out of his stupor, Takeru glared down at her. "We're not going to die!" shouted the nineteen year old.

As suddenly as it started, the colors paused on a pretty shade of blue. A sound similar to ocean waves emitting from the t.v.'s speakers.

And all too quickly Fuu's messy room was flooded with water that retracted as quickly as it appeared back into the television set.

Bringing the two teens with it.

Oh her head hurt so badly. What happened? One minute she had been sleeping peacefully and then her t.v. was having a seizure…

Why could she hear the ocean so clearly? And where was her night light?

Fuu sat up quickly, trying to adjust her eyes to the impossibly dark environment, the air smelt fresh and salty, like she was on a beach. But that was impossible; her home was miles away from water…

"Takeru, where are you?" she called out, puzzled as to why her voice sounded so funny. "Damn the darkness and all it's secrets, Takeru, if you can hear me say something!" she yelled loudly, wishing for some form of lighting.

As if on cue, a large dark cloud that had been sitting in front of the moon passed by, shedding the awesome brightness of a full moon onto…

A beach?

There was a rickety, not to mention tiny, dock to Fuu's right, a small shack to Fuu's farthest left, and a small islet just beyond said dock.

All of this seemed oddly familiar to Fuu. She sat for a moment, pondering where she had seen this place before.

Worries and anxieties were set aside when a figure moved under the shadows of the bridge connecting the islet to the main… beach?

It had to be Takeru!

Fuu broke out in a full sprint, realizing shortly after (and before she reached the bridge) that she was fully dressed.

And there was something heavy and clanky around her neck.

"Takeru!" she called loudly, waving her arm madly. "Takeru are you alright?"

She stopped short of the form, the person fully revealed to her as the figure stepped out of the shadows.

A young girl, maybe a year younger than Fuu, with short dark strawberry hair and a very pale complexion.

"Yea, I think I'm fine I just—" the girl, who could only be Kairi from the Kingdom Hearts video game, paused as she looked at Fuu.

They both stood for a moment, staring at each other, blinking and unmoving.

"Sora?"  
"Kairi?"  
both girls turned their heads to look behind them, wondering who the other person was talking about.

The faced each other again, both frowning, watching the other suspiciously. "Look," began Fuu, "I don't know what's going on here. But maybe you can help me. I lost my friend. His name is Takeru and he's really noticeable compared to everyone else around here and—" Fuu paused, there was something wrong with Kairi.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" cried the red-headed girl. "_I'm _Takeru. And how the hell do you know me?"

Fuu blinked slowly, Takeru… Takeru was in Kairi's body… "Takeru? I… it's me, Fuu…"

The face of Kairi became shocked. "Um.. Fuu… you… have you seen yourself lately?"

Puzzled, Fuu looked down at herself. What could he possibly mean?

Then things slowly started to slide in place.

There was a shiny, heavy, crown necklace around Fuu's neck. The flat expanse of a chest, that definitely did not belong to her, underneath a familiar red jumper. Huge, bright yellow shoes adorned her feet.

"Holy Sora I'm shit."

A red eyebrow raised in contempt. "I'm gonna go ahead and assume I know what you meant."

Fuu blinked, "and you.. you're Kairi…"

Large blue eyes blinked in confusion. A slender hand ran across the owner's face, down the neck, and paused at the chest. Takeru in Kairi's body proceeded to squeeze the left breast for a moment. "Oh my God." Inhale deeply, "oh my God." Breath again, "I'M A GIRL!" loud screech.

_To be continued… Read and review if you please xDD _

_P.S. to all OYaM fans.__ It's being worked on right now I just had to get this out first!_


End file.
